La Masajista
by Confused Agony
Summary: [UA]..vidas distintas que se uniran por el placer, un obstaculo dificil de saltar, pero el amor lograra ganar? pesimo sumary xD! no se que poner :p Solo entren y lean!
1. Conociendo

**Hola nuevamente, con otro fic que espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

" **Datos"**

**Blablabla : Yo narrando :P**

**_Blablabla : Personajes Hablando_**

" **_blablabla ": pensamientos de los personajes._**

* * *

**La Masajista**

**En un alocado día sábado, se encuentran dos jóvenes caminando por la gran ciudad, recordando lo ardiente que fue la noche pasada para uno de ellos, entre risas y cada cosa sin importancia, fue cuando uno de ellos se percata de un centro de relajación, que en esos momentos era su salvación.**

_- Oye shaoran, por que no nos tomamos esta mañana para relajarnos y disfrutar la atención de aquel local_** – dijo con una mirada de picardía**

_- Si puede ser, pero eriol tu pagas ,es tu idea :D _

_- Claro tu la pasa bien toda la noche con esa rubia exquisita y yo tengo que pagar tus huevos rotos._

_- Jaja no te enojes, que tu la pasas al igual que yo bien-_

_- Pasarla bien oyendo gemidos y gritos de una mujer a la cual TU le das placer.-_

_- Ejem, olvídate de eso que hoy volveremos a salir y me tocara a mi escuchar ruidos extraños._

_- Si seguro ¬¬_

**Shaoran Le, un apuesto y gran empresario chino, su porte varonil, sus rasgos y ojos ámbares conquistan a toda mujer que lo miran, era conocido por sus aventuras y de mases. Su última relación fue bastante escandalosa, ya que mutuamente se engañaban.**

**Eriol Hiragizawa, el fiel compañero de parrandas ( fiestas) de Shaoran, se le conocía por la sutileza en la hora de conquistar, con su belleza y simpatía, tenia a mas de alguna chica popular arrastrándose a sus pies, pero a diferencia de su amigo, el ya estaba dejando aquella vida de solo gozar sin sentir .**

**Ambos entran al centro llamado, "Sienta y disfrute", extraño nombre pensaron pero le restaron importancia al entrar, un gran lugar, con varias puertas que decían ocupadas. Se dirigieron con paso calmo hacia la recepción, eriol se cautivo con la hermosa mirada y joven que los atendió.**

_- Hola buenos días, mi nombre es Tomoyo , que se les ofrece._

_-...-_

_- Bueno mi amigo y yo, quisiéramos tomar alguna sesión de relajación, que nos recomendaría ud?_

_- Un buen masaje que tiene una duración de 20 min, uds eligen si desean que los masajeen una mujer o hombre._

_- Da lo mismo, no cierto Shaoran?  
_

_-…. Si claro.- mas le vale que no me toque con un hombre xx _

_- Un momento, veré quien esta libre… pero antes que nada les pido que mientras tanto pongan sus nombres y teléfonos en este papel, de acuerdo?  
_

_- No hay problema_

**Eriol la siguió con la vista hasta que la perdió, por sus pensamientos solo pasaron su sonrisa y belleza.**

_- Eriol, eriol, aterriza que ya se fue_

_- Hay shaoran, viste lo hermosa que es, oh dios que bombón más exquisito o.o_

_- Jaja, te enamoraste pillin._

_- Eso esta mas que claro_

**Lejos de ellos, la chica amatista, se dirige hacia una sala donde se encuentra una hermosa castaña.**

_- Saku-chan, estas disponible? Hay dos guapetones allí afuera que desean masajes, que daría yo por hacerle uno a ellos TT_

_- Estoy libre tomy, solo pasa a uno a la cabina 6 y listo, me dijiste que son dos verdad?_

_- Si, por que?_

_- Ahí viene taki_

_- Taki, estas libre?_

_- Si pero no doy mas, me toco una loca y jovial mujer que me hizo hacerle masajes donde nunca me han pedido o.O_

_- Que horror_

_- Asqueroso ¬¬_

_- Bueno no hay nadie mas….. TT, tendrá que esperar unos momentos, espero que no lo tome a mal._

_- Que acaso son dos? Tomoyo ve tu, le haces el masaje, mientras yo atiendo _

_- No creo que sea buena idea…_

_- Dale tomy, y veras que quedara encantado con tu masaje_

_- Bueno ya si tanto insisten :D_

**Se va de el lugar.. se dirige hacia ellos… ve que ya han rellenado lo que pidió, lo observa.. y los mira**

_- Bueno, he encontrado a una chica…._

_- yo soy primero así creo que me toca con ella verdad eriol?_

_- Si Shaoran ¬¬._

_- Jejeje, bueno tuve un problema en encontrarle a ud_** – mirando el papel– **_Señor Hiraqizawa pero yo lo atenderé, espero que no le moleste_

_- En lo absoluto_**.- le responde con estrellas en los ojos.**

_- Ud, señor Le, se puede dirigir a la puerta numero 6, allí lo estará esperando la masajista. Y ud señor Hiraqizawa sígame por favor._

**Shaoran se dirige hacia la puerta la abre lentamente, cuando ve al final a una chica de unos 20 años, alta, pelo largo y liso de castaño, con una figura muy linda, ella se da vuelta, logra apreciarle los ojos y facciones, era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que ha visto. Ella le sonrie y le dice.**

_- Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y seré su masajista el día de hoy._

_- Un gusto, Shaoran Le._

_- Bueno señor Le, atrás de aquella cortina ud, se saca la camisa y pantalón, quedando solo con su ropa interior, se envuelve en una toalla y viene para este sector._

_- Ok_

**Mientras tanto sakura se había quedado sorprendida por su porte y elegancia, que afortunada deben ser las mujeres que lo tocan, pasan los minutos y se siente nerviosa, algo extraño le sucede con el, claro debe ser por lo guapo pero siente algo que no debe, malditas hormonas que la confunden. Al fin, lo ve salir de las cortinas y se queda sorprendida, su pecho tiene bien marcado su musculatura, su piel bronceada se ve apetitosa, se da cuenta que fantasea con el pero no puede, no puede seguir asi, traicionando a alguien con sus pensamientos lujuriosos.**

_- Ehmm. Bueno señor Le_

_- No me trates de señor, no creo que tengas mas edad que yo, dime solo Shaoran_

_- Jeje bueno, se puede acostar aquí, boca abajo._

_- Me saco la toalla?_

_- No es necesario, pero si se siente mas cómodo no hay problema._

_- Bueno…_

_- Ahora necesito que se relaje, que sus manos queden al costado de su cuerpo y respire calmadamente._

**Y así comienza, toma lentamente una crema, la hecha en las manos y empieza a masajearle la espalda..**

**_Sakura:" uf, menos mal que no decidió sacarse la toalla si no ahí si que me convierto en una pecadora, fuerza mujer, que no será el último hombre con este porte, suspira y exhala, pero se hace imposible e inevitable sentir aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago y en otra parte.., su voz, su calor corporal, su suavidad, todo, me esta volviendo loca calma, calma, respira…."_**

**_Shaoran:" que manos tan suaves, su angelical voz, me embriaga, me carcome la piel, su calidez me enloquece, no la conozco y siento que es parte de mi, cuando la vi mi pulso se acelero, por que dios me castiga de esta forma, si sigo deseándola o pensando en ella, terminare despertando al individuo que no debe ahora levantarse, calma, piensa en otra cosa… no puedo tengo que hablarle…!"_**

_- Y hace cuanto trabajas aquí?_

_- Hace como unos 8 meses, y tu haces algo?_

_- Trabajo en una corporación._

_- Debe ser entretenido…._

_- No lo creas, en fin, como terminaste en este con este trabajo?_

_- Es que mi novio es el dueño, y como no tenía muchas empleadas yo me ofrecí y aquí estoy aun._

_- Ah debe ser complicado que tu novio sea tu jefe._

_- Algo pero no tanto… todo cambiara en un mes, cuando deje este lugar._

_- Que pasara en un mes? Claro si tu quieres me dices_

_- Me casaré.. _

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

****yy…?? Que les pareció??? ….**

**ojala que algun rew caiga uu**

**saludos a todos **

_**..Arden mis entrañas por tu ser, me agobias en un mar de placer**_


	2. Desorden

**gracias a sipi!! ( original tu nik xD!" ) ) y a ****YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li****, espero que les guste**..!!

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

**

* * *

**

" **Datos"**

" 

" **Blablabla : Yo narrando :P**

" **_Blablabla : Personajes Hablando_**

" blablabla**_ ": pensamientos de los personajes._**

* * *

**La Masajista**

Shaoran: "Se casara.. por que siento que mi corazón se contrae con esas palabras, no la conozco y siento que esa mujer es para mi…"

**_- Debes estar bastante enamorada para casarte._**

**_- Ehm.. Claro_**

**_- Porque ese ehm? Lo dudas?_**

**_- Jeje, no para nada._**

**_- Ah que lastima.._**

**_- Lastima porque?_**

**_- Eres una mujer joven, bella y simpática, no deberías de atarte tan rápido a un hombre._**

**_- Jajaja que buen sentido del humor tienes, y dime tu, tienes alguna chica en tu vida?_**

**_- No, ninguna me aguanta uu_**

**_- Por algo debe de ser, bueno, estas mas relajado?_**

**_- Claro, tus manos son curativas_**

**_- Ajajaa, Si es así, date la vuelta._**

**Sakura se gira a buscar mas crema para continuar con el masaje, se vuelve y queda petrificada. Ante ella se encuentra un exuberante y bronceado torso, bien marcados los pectorales, si con su espalda y buen trasero se había quedado embobada ahora esta aun mas!. Jamás había sentido aquel deseo de querer besar y saborear a el hombre acostado ante ella. **

Sakura: "Por que tirito, no es la primera vez que tengo a un hombre ante mi, tomoyo tiene razón, cuando te vas a casar, la tentación se hace aun mas fuerte."

**_- Al parecer te cuidas bastante.._**

**_- Mira tu, así que mirándome.._**

**_- Claro, tengo que ver en donde masajeo :D_**

**_- Mm, no me cuido tanto, solo algo de ejercicio matutino y nada más. No tengo mucho tiempo de sobra que digamos._**

**_- Mucho trabajo? O te dedicas mas tiempo a buscar mujeres?_**

**_- Y a ti que te ha dado con las mujeres… es como si pensaras que soy un picaflor._**

**_- No lo eres?_**

**_- JAJA, Si piensas eso, estas bien equivocada._**

**_- Así? Por que lo dices, a tu edad todos andan con las hormonas revoloteadas._**

**_- No es mi caso, yo no me abalanzó sobre las mujeres, suelen ser ellas._**

**_- Como todo hombre no te resistes a ellas._**

**_- no creas, me cargan las mujeres lanzadas, es decir, que ni te conocen o por lo menos ni un hola te dan y ya se te entregan, eso habla muy mal de ella._**

**_- Si tienes razón._**

**_- Uf sigo pensando que tienes unas manos maravillosas._**

**_- Gracias _**

**_- Tu te cuidas? Por que estas en muy buen estado físico._**

**_- Así que tu también me miras ah?  
_**

**_- Obvio, para eso sirven los ojos._**

**_- y ehm.. tengo curiosidad, como me encuentras?_**

**_- Por que la pregunta?_**

**_- Es que mi novio siempre me dice que soy linda y esas cosas, pero me gustaría saber de alguien anexo a mi vida que piensa de mi._**

**_- Físicamente, no estas nada de mal, tienes un buen cuerpo, tienes una cara linda, dulce, tierna, inspiras simpatía y sobre todo pienso que eres una buena amiga._**

**_- Jeje gracias_**

**_- Y tu que opinas de mi?_**

**_- En simples palabras, se nota que tienes personalidad, eres simpático, aunque la primera impresión es de aquel tipo rudo, físicamente no estas nada de mal, eres muy guapo._**

**_- Gracias por lo guapo._**

**_- No hay de que, tengo que decir la verdad._**

**_- Jajajaaja_**

**_- También tienes una linda risa._**

**_- Y tú tienes unos lindos y carnosos labios_**

**_- …..-_**

**_- Perdón si te incomodo, pero suelo decir lo que pienso._**

**_- Si estamos en esas.._**

**_- Tambien tienes lindos labios y sobre todo unos interesantes labios.._**

**De la nada comenzaron a coquetear descaradamente, se quedaron mirando varios minutos hasta que sus labios rozaron, y comenzaron a danzar sus lenguas, sakura le acariciaba el pecho, el su espalda, era mas que un beso, era como si estuvieran sellando un pacto, de amor y deseo. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, estaban disfrutando el momento, sin percatarse del riesgo de sus impulsos..**

**_- Dios que labios.._**

**_- Shhh_**

**_- Sakura, no sigas que no me podré detener después._**

**_- Mmmm_**

**_- No sakura, no me muerdas._**

**Sakura estaba impregnada por el olor que desprendía de su piel, succionaba su cuello, lo mordisqueaba, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba, quería tenerlo con ella, pero su maldita conciencia comenzó a molestarla..**

**_- No, no puedo seguir.._**

**_- Sakura.._**

**_- Mierda que estuve apunto de hacer_**

**_- Fue algo espontáneo sakura, tu me deseas, yo te deseo._**

**_- No puedo!, tengo novio, me voy a casar!_**

**_- Eso da lo mismo!, vive el momento.. Después ves las consecuencias._**

**_- No puedo ser egoísta… Perdón pero ya se acabo esto.._**

**_- Sakura, no._**

**_- Li márchate, por favor_**

**_- No._**

**_- De verdad, por favor, ya revoloteaste mis hormonas y ahora ándate!_**

**_- Ok, pero volveré y lograre que cambies de parecer, por que tu sabes bien, que con ese beso, todo cambio para mi, como para ti._**

_**- Solo andate**_

Sakura: "Que he hecho… lo deseo.. pero no puedo traicionar a Yue.. Maldición"

* * *

**perdon..!! pero ando sin inspiracion... asi que por eso es corto el capitulo**

**besos y ojala que caiga un rew!**


	3. Momento agradable tomoyo y eriol

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

" **Datos"**

" **Blablabla : Yo narrando :P**

" **_Blablabla : Personajes Hablando_**

" blablabla**_ ": pensamientos de los personajes._**

* * *

****

**LA MASAJISTA**

**Ya habían pasado varios minutos de lo sucedido entre shaoran y sakura. Ambos se encontraba aun confundidos por lo que paso, estaban conciente de que solo e se dejaron llevar por el deseo que sus mirabas transmitían.**

**Sakura, solo se sentó a pensar en lo ocurrido, en cambio shaoran, impaciente caminaba de un lado a otro, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar, si no terminaría haciendo mas de una locura, pero no podía marcharse tenia que esperar a su adorado amigo que aun no salía de su sesión.**

_**- grrr es solo un masaje.! Porque se demora tanto! -**_

**- En la sesión de eriol –**

_**- Me gusta tu sentido de humor, eriol, ajjajajaa**_

**_- Lo tuyo no se compara con mi humor, tienes una hermosa y contagiosa risa_**

**_- Jeje gracias, Y como saliste de ese lió?_**

**_- Eso nadie lo sabrá.. :D_**

**_- Que misterioso.. y como vamos? estas mas relajado?_**

_**- Si, tus manos aliviaron mi pesadez y charlando contigo mi melancolía se fue**_

**_- Te salio poético pero estabas triste? _**

_**- Algo parecido, mi prima murió hace poco, y quede un poco afectado.**_

**_- Lo siento, pero arriba el ánimo,:)_**

**_- Gracias, te gustaría salir conmigo?_**

- o**_.O no era que estabas triste?_**

_**- Si pero..**_

**_- Jajajaja, dale salgamos, podría ser hoy? Los otros días estoy ocupada._**

_**- Claro!, **_

_**- Encontrémoslo en el restauran de "Nuchi", lo conoces?**_

_**- Por supuesto, te parece a las 8?**_

**_- Bueno, entonces te espero ahí, ya termine, te puedes vestir y marchar cuando quieres :)_**

_**- Muchas gracias lo e desfrutado al máximo, espero verte mas tarde.**_

_**- Ten por seguro que nos veremos.**_

_**- Eso espero..! te dejo mi numero por si tienes algún inconveniente.**_

**Eriol toma su billetera y le entrega una tarjeta personal.**

**_- Así que eres el vicepresidente de las empresa Li?_**

_**- Si, por?**_

**_- Un tipo como tu, que tiene un nivel superior al mió, quiere salir conmigo?._**

**_- Porque no debería de salir contigo?_**

_**- Simple somos dos personas de distintos niveles sociales y yo no tengo nada que …**_

_**- un momento, yo te invite a salir, por que te considero una muy linda persona y solo deseo conocerla, no espero nada a cambio.**_

_**- Seguro?**_

_**- Claro, si hubiera querido algo, ya te hubieras dado cuenta.**_

**_- Bueno, perdón pero al ver tu puesto me dio cosa._**

**_- Te dio cosa, porque?_**

**_- Porque no soy como las mujeres a las que estas acostumbrado._**

_**- Quizás no seas como ella en cuanto a dinero, pero eres aun mas hermosas que ella en muchas otras cosas.**_

_**- Gracias.**_

_**- Yo ya me voy, gracias por el masaje, nos vemos en la noche, adiós tomoyo.**_

_**- Adiós eriol..**_

**Así eriol se marcho, dejándola con un brillo especial, tenia algo que le atraía mas de lo que podía imaginar.**

_Tomoyo:" … en estos largos minutos, se me hizo agradable conocerlo, tiene algo que revoluciona mi corazón y cuerpo, con una palabra de el, solo suspiraba y me sentía desfallecer, su risa tan galante me enloquecía completamente, pero debo de reaccionar, no soy como el, somos tan distintos, que es mejor no ilusionarme con algo que quizás nunca funcionara.. pero que mas da, si solo quiere un revolcón, estoy segura que caeré en sus redes, no se si me podré resistir a no tocarlo. a pesar de que aun sigo siendo virgen, necesito de el, de su calor, sus carias, y sobre todo lo necesito en mi, no lo conozco totalmente pero algo me apega a el y solo deseo ser, un solo ser junto a el… ah tomoyo que locas ideas tienes pero ya esta decidido…"_

**Después de dejar esos lujuriosos pensamiento, tomoyo se dirigió alegremente hacia la sala de descanso para poder charlar de lo ocurrido con sakura. La vio sentada con los ojos cerrados, se percibía su frustración, algo le sucedió y ella averiguarlo que fue lo que le sucedió.**

_**- Sakura, estas bien?**_

**_- Cometí un error, tomoyo, no se que hacer._**

**_- Primero parte contándome que sucedió._**

_**- Aquí no tomoyo, salgamos a la terraza.**_

_**- Ok.**_

**Mientras ellas se dirigían hacia la terraza, eriol y shaoran charlaban sobre sus experiencias.**

_**- Que tu que shaoran!**_

_**- Perdí el control, y ella igual fue solamente eso.!**_

_**- Resumiendo, tu masajista, llamada sakura, te hizo ver estrellitas con unos buenos masajes, besos y mordiscos?**_

**_- Si, pero no fue tan así, yo empecé a coquetearle y de la nada comenzamos a besarnos._**

_**- Y que piensas hacer?**_

**_- No se, pero quiero volver a sentir aquella esa sensación que solamente ella me a echo sentir, me la jugare y la convenceré de que no se case._**

**_- QUE MAS ENCIMA ESTA COMPROMETIDA, NO SERAS UN PATAN._**

**_- Ya grítame pero no lo publiques!_**

**_- Perdón, pero estas metió en un lió._**

**_- Lo se, pero cuéntame como estuvo tu sesión con aquella chica._**

_**- Excelente, charlamos arto y la invite a salir.**_

**_- Que rápido eres, por eso se demoraron, ella acepto?_**

**_- Si pero creo que se asusto por mi posición social, pero la convencí y todo bien._**

_**- Ojala que la pasen bien.**_

**_- Eso espero, quiero conocerla, me siento cómodo junto a ella._**

_**- Jaja nos estamos enamorando..**_

_**- Mira quien lo dice.**_

**_- ¬¬, cállate._**

_**- Entiérrate**_

**_- Córtatela._**

_**- Mejor tu.**_

**_- Grrr, ya larguémonos de aquí, don Juan._**

_**- Bueno señor patas negra**_

_**- ¬¬, T-T**_

**- Mientras en la terraza -**

**_-TU HICISTE QUE!_**

_**- Shh, no lo grites.**_

_**- Pero te gusto?**_

_**- Que cosa.? – **_

_**- Que ingenua tu ¬¬, el beso tonta!**_

**_- Me fascino, revoluciono todos mis sentimientos y hay que decir también las hormonas._**

_**- Y que piensas hacer?**_

**_- No se, pero ya no estoy tan segura sobre casarme._**

**_- Solo un par de besos, te hicieron cambiar de parecer? Para mí que sucedió algo mas que eso, cuéntame ¬¬._**

**_- Ehm, no subimos un poco de tono, solo eso te diré._**

**_- Picarona! Igual no esta nada de mal, pero que harás con lo que sientes?_**

**_- Ni idea, quizás solo sea atracción._**

_**- Si no lo es?**_

**_- Por ahora quiero pensar que es eso, solo una simple atracción física._**

**_- Si tu lo dices, cambiando de tema, hoy saldré con el amigo de el :D_**

_**- No pierdes el tiempo, y tan bien te cayo como para aceptar una cita a la prima vez que se ven?**_

**_- No se si será una cita, pero me agrado, aunque me asuste con su posición social, pero da lo mismo, estoy dispuesta a jugármela. Por que te diré que me gusto bastante._**

_**- Mish, me alegro por ti.**_

**_- Yo también me alegro por mi ._**

**_- Egocéntrica._**

**_- Lo se, que harás con Yue?_**

_**- Nada.**_

_**- Nada?**_

**_- Tu que harías en mi lugar?_**

**_- Primero veo o mejor dicho pruebo si es solo una atracción física y luego decido si casarme o no._**

**_- Buena idea, pero no lo haré. Seguiré tal cual como estaba hasta ahora._**

_**- Terca**_

_**- Mejor trabajemos que tenemos bastantes clientes**_

_**- Bueno.**_

**Para ellas la tarde estuvo completamente tranquila, ambas andaban en otro mundo, soñando despiertas, suspirando y sonriendo como tontas a todo el mundo.**

**Mientras que nuestros galanes, estaban metidos en una angustiosa reunión empresarial, ambos con cara de aburrimiento, murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Hasta que eriol impaciente dice**

_**- Shaoran, tengo que irme, se acerca la hora de la salida con tomoyo.**_

_**- Y que quieres que haga yo?**_

_**- Termina una buena vez con todo esto ¬¬.**_

**_- Si tenemos para rato aquí, recién son las 7:00._**

_**- Tengo que juntarme con ella a las 8!, por favor, termina**_

**_- Bueno perrito faldero. – _levantando la voz dice_ – ya señores creo que esta aquí quedamos, mañana seguimos, ya que tengo entendido que varios tienen cosas que hacer._**

**_-Si señor Li. –_ responden todos.**

**Shaoran ve como eriol se levanta apurado de su asiento, le causo gracias al ver la expresión de pánico y nerviosismo que tenía su amigo.**

_**- Suerte compadre y pásala bien.**_

_**- Gracias, tu descansa, don Juan.**_

_**- Adios!**_

**Mientras que tomoyo ya se encontraba en su departamento, eligiendo su ropa junto a sakura.**

_**- Y este vestido tommy, te sentaría sencilla pero con un toque sexy.**_

_**- No saku, si no es algo formal, no se que ponerme! T-T.**_

_**- Bueno, entonces ponte estos pantalones y esta camisa, con tacos alto, y quedaras perfecta.**_

**_- Que haría sin ti?, gracias!_**

_**- Jeje de nada, solo quiero que te veas linda para el,**_

_**- :) espero que le guste.**_

_**- Claro, ten por seguro que quedara embobado.**_

**Ya eran las 7:50, y eriol ya se encontraba sentado en el restauran Nuchi, degustando un rico jugo natural de naranja, estaba vestido bastante normal, usaba unos jeans negros con un polo celeste de manga larga, se veía como todo joven normal, pero hay que decir que no pasaba desapercibido.**

**En un momento levanta su vista, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos amatistas, levemente pintados, recorrió la vestimenta de esta mujer, pantalones a las caderas negros, y una camisa negra con encaje, que tenia un escote en forma de V, su pelo suelto danzaba con la brisa proveniente de una de las ventanas cercanas.**

_**- Hola, perdón por el retrazo.**_

_**- No te preocupes llegaste 5 minutos antes.**_

_**- :D, y como has pasado la tarde?**_

_**- Muy bien, ansioso por la salida, y tu?**_

_**- Agotadora pero bien.**_

_**- Se te apetece tomar algo?**_

_**- Claro, solo un jugo de piña.**_

**_- Llamare a alguien para que lo traiga, camarero._**

_**- Si señor.**_

_**- Le trae un jugo de piña a la señorita.**_

_**- En un momento.**_

**Esperando el jugo, comenzaron a hablar de sus respectivos trabajos. Dejaron de hablar de ellos cuando llega el camarero.**

_**- Aquí tiene su jugo, señorita.**_

_**- Gracias**_

_**- No hay de que.**_

**Siguieron charlando y conociéndose, hablando de sus amigos, familias, etc. Hasta que llego un momento que se le ocurrió una loca idea a tomoyo.**

_**- Una pregunta eriol, tu amigo shaoran, tiene novia en estos momentos?**_

_**- No por?, te gusto?**_

**_- Ajaja, no para nada, solo que mi amiga me contó algo que ocurrió._**

**_- Así que también estas al tanto de aquel "minuto de confianza" que se dieron._**

**_- Si, es que cuando me contaba, me lo decía con una cara de enamorada._**

**_- No tiene novia y al igual que tu amiga, el también tenia una cara de ilusión._**

_**- Pobres, pero sabes yo se que sakura no ama a su novio.**_

_**- Entonces por que se casa?**_

**_- Por que el la a ayudado bastante solo eso. Por eso se me ocurrió algo ….._**

_**- Que seria ese algo?**_

**_- Me ayudarías?_**

_**- Depende**_

_**- Dale dime que si no es nada malo, si quieres a tu amigo, acepta.**_

_**- Lo quiero pero no deseo que termine dañado.**_

_**- Sakura no lo hara sufrir.**_

_**- Bueno te ayudo pero con que**_

_**- Solo apoyándome y planeando cosas :p**_

_**- Cual seria tu propósito?**_

**_- Quiero que terminen juntos..._**

****

_**// CONTINUARA //**_

* * *

****

_**:D, y que tal? Este capt lo quize hacer largo, para terminarlo luego… :p xD**_

_**Pretendia subirlo el dia de ayer, pero mis queridos padres me echaron volando del pc ¬¬**_

_**Pero igual se les agradece a todos por leerlo y sobre todo por los rew **_

**Andreaeb182 : hola.! Me acordaste sobre esta pareja asi que por eso decidi que este capitulo fuera mas sobre ellos, me agrada saber que te gusto la trama y espero que te siga gustando! Un beso :):)**

**LMUndine: hello!, ajja si iva medio rapidito saku y shao, pero tenia que ser asi :D, bueno como tamb me comentaste sobre eriol y tomo, ahí puse este cap de ellos dos , si son cortitos por tiempo e inspiración pero ya esta volviendo! Un besote espero que sigas leyendo**

**Camila : hola..!! claro no iva a subir un lemmon en el segundo capitulo, hay que tener ese juego previo aparte se veria feo que saku altiro con shao o.O no crees? xD y quien no se imaginaria esa voz sexy de shao diciendo esas cositas :D, quizas este cap no sea tan entrete pero espero que te guste! Ya que creo que los dos proximos capitulos habra algo por ahí. Gracias por rezar por mi inspiración ya que volvio  adio!**

**Rosh Bernal : Holita, perdon perdon T-T no te quize dejar picada xD pero este cap es suavecito :D es como tiernucho :p un beso adio!**

**Un beso a todos!!**

**Y dejen algun rew, si desean que algo cambie solo digan y lo pensare :D**


	4. Encuentros

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

" Datos"

" **Blablabla : Yo narrando :P**

" _**Blablabla : Personajes Hablando**_

" blablabla_**": **_pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

Niños riendo, familias unidas aprovechando el día , enamorados tomados de la mano mirándose babosamente como si quisieran comerse vivos, no definitivamente ese lugar no era el exacto para relajarse y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

**Toda la noche Sakura Kinomoto se paso en velas, las ideas iban y venían, sus mayores miedos la incitaban ha que hiciera cosas que deseaba pero no podía.**

**_Hay dios por que siempre me haces esto? Todo iba tan bien pero claro haces aparecer a ese estereotipo de hombre ante mi y me haces pecar!_**

_**Jaja si sigues hablando sola saku-chan creerán que estas loca**_

_**Tomy cállate que estoy debatiendo conmigo misma uu**_

_**Todo esto te pasa por caer en las garras de un hombre guapo.**_

_**¬¬ te calles o te mato aquí. Pero antes de morir dime por que fui citada a este lugar ¿?**_

_**Porque…. Necesitas relajarte todo este ajetreo de tu matrimonio y el minuto de confianza que tuviste con ...**_

_**¬¬**_

_**el innombrable joven que ni conoces bien y**_

_**YAAA CALLATE**_

_**Jojojojo perdón, deja de estar tan histérica y caminemos mientras comemos un rico helado de chocolate.**_

_**Mmmm chocolate con crema y tu invitas?**_

_**Ajam… o.o**_

_**Oki doki.**_

_Uf comer helado me quita todo mis malestares, pero siento que voy llendo a la boca del lobo, miro a tomoyo esta anormalmente feliz y eso es raro..y me acorde su cita del dia anterior._

_**Y que tal la cena con tu príncipe?**_

_**Con eriol?**_

_**Así que eriol mira tu agarramos ya confianza**_

_**Claro como no agarrarla con un hombre como el.**_

_**Y como seria según tu ¿?**_

_**Es caballeroso, amigable, simpático, atractivo..**_

_**Ya ok entendí, en pocas palabras te gusta**_

_**Claro a quien no le gustaría a un hombre como el ¿?**_

_**A mi y crees que tengan algo a futuro?**_

_**No se hay que dejarlo con el tiempo, y obviamente si nos seguimos comunicando**_

_**Yo jamás saldría con un hombre que recién conoces imaginate que sea un depravado o algún desviado mental?**_

_**s..i…tu lo di..ces Jajajajajajajajaa no estoy para bromas y tu fuiste la que se metió con un hombre muyyy pero muy guapo que ni conocias, te "aprovechaste" de la situación y después lo tiras a la basura, eso no es correcto lo sabias?**_

_**Cállate que te juro si lo vuelves a decir o mejor dicho a gritar lo ocurrido con aquel hombre te aniquilo aquí mismo**_

_**Ok ok ok, pero mira quienes vienen ahí!! .**_

_Giro mi rostro hacia donde tomoyo hace mención y lo que veo me queda petrificada, ante mi aparecen dos grandes hombres, y uno de ellos es la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos._

**++++++++ Minutos Antes Eriol/ Azoran ++++++++**

_**y por que te tengo que acompañar en tu caminata matutina ¿?**_

_**Porque eres mi amigui y me adoras que tienes que estar todo el dia pegado a mi**_

_**Si claro ¬¬ sueña**_

**_Y no me preguntaras como me fue en mi cita? – _me pregunta muy sonriente_ –_**

_**Me debería de importar ¿?**_

_**Claro porque eres mi…..**_

**_YAAAA no sigas diciéndolo que pensaran que somos fletos ¬¬_ ( gay)**

_**Te molestaría si lo pensaran?**_

_**CLARO POR QUE YO NO LO SOY!**_

_**Ok ok entendido**_

_**En fin como te fue con la chica amatista?**_

_**Muy bien es muy hermosa por dentro como por fuera.**_

_**Ya caíste en las garras del amor tan rápido?**_

_**Mira quien lo dice, el que tuvo un arranque de lujuria y se quedo enganchado con la chica bonita.**_

_**Porque me la recuerdas? Fue un momento de debilidad solamente eso aunque quisiera que haya algo mas no va a suceder por el simple hecho de que se ..**_

_**Va a casar, lo se amigo pero aun no lo esta! Quizás la hagas recapacitar**_

_**Lo dudo eriol lo dudo**_

_**Pero mira es tu día de suerte**_

_- levanto mi mirada y a algunos metros esta sakura con su amiga, tan hermosa como la ultima vez que la aprecie detalladamente y veo como eriol comienza a caminar apuradamente–_

_**adonde vas?**_

_**A saludar a mi dulcinea, ven apurate.**_

_**Pero..**_

_**Anda mueve tu par de musculosas piernas y camina!**_

_**Hola hermosas damas**_

_**Hola eriol que tal?**_

_**Muy bien y ustedes?**_

_**Bien gracias.**_

_**Oh disculpen lo mal educado, mi amigo shaoran li.**_

_**Un gusto, tomoyo daidouji y ella tu ya la conoces mejor que yo :D pero eriol ella es sakura kinomoto.**_

_**:D un placer kinomoto**_

_**igualmente, ehmmm nosotras ya nos íbamos así que..**_

_**adonde? Hoy no tenemos trabajo, si desean los podemos acompañar en su caminata.**_

_**Claro tomoyo por mi no hay problemas verdad shaoran?**_

_**No, ningún problema.**_

_**Entonces que les apetece señoritas?**_

_**En realidad nada eriol, tu sakura?**_

_**Nada muchas gracias**_

_Eriol con tomoyo se adelantan platicando y sonriendo, lo que hace el amor._

_**Y como te ha ido?**_

_**Bien y a ti?**_

_**Tambien muy bien aunque este dia no ha sido el mejor.**_

_**Ah porque?**_

_**Es mejor no mencionar**_

_**No hay problema.**_

_**Y que tal vas con el matrimonio?**_

_**Uhmm bien ahí dándoles los últimos toques pero nada fuera de lo normal.**_

_**Que entretenido espero que te salda excelente**_

_**Gracias no hay nada que haga que pase un mal rato**_

_**Tan segura estas de eso?**_

_**Si por?**_

_**Nada cambio dentro de ti luego del beso?**_

_**Fue solo un beso..**_

_**Un beso o varios besos y entre caricias?  
**_

_**Bueno en simples palabras fue un desliz que no volverá a suceder**_

_**Como estas tan segura?**_

_**Porque una decide si da o no da un paso o no**_

_**Si yo quisiera ahora mismo te daría un beso pero respeto lo que esta a mi alrededor no como otras que se lanza pero no es capaz de seguir nadando por el rió.**_

_**Mira no se cual será tu pensamiento de lo ocurrido pero de verdad que en mi no cambio nada…**_

_**Segura? Absolutamente nada? – **me acerco lentamente a ella, le rodeo la cintura y ella no es capaz de mirarme_ _**– mírame y dime que nada te sucede cuando estoy cerca de ti**_

_**Absolutamente na.. da me sucede **_

_**Segura? – **me acerco mas a sus labios** –**_

_**Ya no..- **nuestros labios rozan y …** -**_

_**Ejem chicos ¿? Disculpen que los interrumpa en su momento romantico pero saku nos tenemos que ir.**_

…_**..- **me la rebata de mis brazos y no alcanzo a decir nada** –**_

_**así que fue un gusto conocerlo joven shaoran espero que se haya ENTRETENIDO con mi acompañante, adiós eriol espero tu llamado.**_

_**claro mi dama.bye.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Vamos, despierta bobo que tu princesa ya se fue, volo junto a mi amatista.**_

…

_**Veo que el casi beso te afecto o quizas otra cosa…**_

…_**. cuando me vuelvas a ser esto te juro que te mato**_

_**hacerte que? (a)**_

_**hacernos encontrar casualmente, no estoy de humor para tus chistesitos.**_

_**Ok galán yo no hice nada así que allá tu si me crees o no, es el destino que los quiere unir, yo no tengo ni la mas mínima intención y ganas de unirlos.**_

_**Perdon pero el jueguito que comenzamos no me gusta, me desespera saber que no puedo tenerla pero a la vez la tengo u.u**_

_**Dale al tiempo y veras que todo se arreglara**_

_**Ya mejor apurate que tengo una junta.**_

**_Ya pero antes prometeme que este fin de semana saldremos de parranda_ ( fiestas).**

_**Y tu tomoyito?**_

_**Ahmm ella también tiene una vida puede hacer lo que desee total no somos nada, solamente iremos a distraernos no ligar precisamente.**_

_**Quien eres?? El amor te apesto y sobre todo cambio**_

_**Jajajaaajaajaa MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, QUE CAE RENDIDO A UN PAR DE MIRADAS DE SU DONCELLA QUE LA "ENCONTRAMOS" DE CASUALIDAD.**_

_**1…2….3… ARRANCA POR QUE TE MATO!**_

**Y asi de esa manera este par de galanes comenzaron su día.. Sin pensar que quizás su futuro no esta tan asegurado o mejor dicho planeado como ellos querían.**

**

* * *

yyyy?? que tal?**

si si si lo se fome( aburrido) pero la imaginacion viene y va y para colmo mi padre me molesta con el pc ¬¬, justo en mis momentos de inspiracion pam lo cortan! grrr.

disculpen la tardanza pero.. entiendanme.. ultimo año en el cole.! me quedan 5 dias de sali y ando re apurada con los examenes finales u-u asi que yo creo que pronto tendran el proximo capitulo.

_Gracias a :_

_Undine: comentario corto pero que vale mucho en estos tiempos de sequia xDDD! sii tomoyo con eriol POR AHORA estan controladitos pero hay que darles cuerda y ufff se desataran!! shhh mejor guardo apra futuro xD gracias por comentar el capitulo.._

_sipi!!!: holaaa nuevamentee!! gracias por dedicarte el tiempo en escribir un rew _

_acseisks__ : hola..! buenoo ahi eta el capitulo ya actualize pero espero no defraudarla ._

_mandy: hola..! asi que escribo un poco picara?? aajjaa nahh si soy una santa paloma (a) y recien comienzo con este tipo de escritura.. como lujurioso.. pero no tanto xD en fin espero que les agrade._

_FiRy__: gracias por el rew sobretodo por leerme! besotes._

_YoZu-SaKuRiTa-92__: hola..! habran muchas escenas donde esten solo.. uyuyyyyy! ahi creo que recontra fundire a mis neuronas xDDD! gracias por el rew ._

_Rosh Bernal: hola..!! siii fuee muy feo que mi pc muriera.. y sigue muerto u-u asi que por eos no actualizaba, gracias por su comprension , besos y espero que siga leyendo mis estupideces :D_

_Sango-Tsunade__: hayyy hola..! no me pida tanto xDD si se que los capitulos son cortos pero... la historia no es muy larga( bueno hasta ahora como la tengo pensada) espero que siga leyendo besos adios.!_

esta ves si que he respondido rew yupii!!  



	5. Descubriendo

**Nota: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.. Pero la historia es creada por mi hermosa mente xD!**

* * *

" **Datos"**

**"Blablabla" : Yo narrando :P**

**_"Blablabla" : Personajes Hablando_**

_" **blablabla ": pensamientos de los personajes.**_

* * *

_**La Masajista**_

**Cada día es distinto del otro, pero siempre nos sentimos casi igual que el anterior, así es como se sentía shaoran li de hace días, una sensación difícil de olvidar y comparar, no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con aquella muchacha, esa mirada le rodeaba en su mente día tras día, noche tras noche, esos labios que fueron alguna vez suyos ahora quizás eran besados por otros.**

_Shaoran: " ojala pudiera dejar simplemente sentir aquel cosquilleo que nace en cabeza y muere en mi pecho, si pudiera simplemente saber que hacer con este sentimiento seria todo tan distinto…"_

**_E: Cof cof_**

**_Sh: Y tu cuando entraste a mi oficina y te sentaste?_**

**_E: Jejejee cuando tú estabas pensando con cara de bobo_**

**_Sh: Ya comenzamos otra vez con tus estupideces_**

**_E: Vaya vaya estamos de mal humor, que paso?_**

**_Sh: ….. nada fuera de lo normal, no te preocupes.._**

**_E: deberias darte unos días libres así te relajas y …._**

**_Sh: NOO una vez me dijiste lo mismo y mira donde mierda me cai!_**

**_E: En donde! Que te veo sentado ahí :D_**

**_Sh: No te hagas el chistoso conmigo, que sabes bien._**

**_E: Primero no fue mi culpa que te "enamoraras", segundo si tanto te gusta aquella mujer juégatela aunque este apunto de casarse si no estarás así por una eternidad._**

**_Sh: Y TU QUE SABES DE AMOR?_**

**_E: MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS!_**

**_Sh: …._**

**_E: AHÍ COMO ESTUPIDO LAMENTANDOTE Y NO SABER QUE HACER CUANDO ESTAS APUNTO DE PERDERLA._**

**_Sh: …._**

**_E: SI YO FUERA TU, ME LA JUGARIA POR QUE ELLA EN SUS OJOS SE NOTA QUE TE PIDE, UNA SALVACION, UNA SALIDA QUE SOLO TU SABRAS DARSELA!_**

**_Sh: …._**

**_E: Y SABES QUE MAS ME LARGO, ESTOY CANSADO DE VERTE ASI, CANSADO DE INTENTAR SUBIRTE EL ANIMO Y TU COMO CUALQUIER JODIDO HOMBRE ENAMORADO PONIENDO ESCUSAS RIDICULAS Y SOBRE TODO ME CARGA TU SILENCIO! –_ dando un portazo salio eriol rumbo a quien sabe que parte –**

**_Sh: Quizás tenga razón…_**

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_**S: Tomy que hago ¿? T…T ya ni se lo que siento**_

_**T: Dime realmente que sientes por yue**_

_**S: Aprecio, cariño pero lo veo como un hermano**_

_**T: Y a li?**_

_**S: Uhmmmm cositas en el estomago y me envicio con sus labios**_

_**T: Tu misma has respondido tus preguntas, te gusta li y no deseas casarte con yue, solo háblalo con el y todo estará arreglando**_

**_S: COMO VOY A CANCELAR TODO, no puedo (_ - solloza –**

_**T: Shh calma mi niña, tienes que decidir esto ahora, mas adelante será demasiado tarde para arrepentirte y estarás con un hombre que no AMAS.**_

_**S: Pero como se si li siente lo mismo que yo y no soy una mas de su lista**_

_**T: Hablando con el, conversando sin nadie por el medio, te darás cuenta sola.**_

_**S: es lo que me queda pero como me acerco a el sin que pase nada!**_

_**T: jojojojojojo tu solo sigue lo que te digo.**_

/-/-/-/-/

_" yo enamorado¿? Lo dudo, aunque no lo se, jamás he sentido esta atracción con ninguna otra mujer, ella despertó algo que tenia oculto pero no lo see!!! Si todo fuera mas facil, si ella no estuviera con otro, si ella no me hubiese besado… si ella…. Si simplemente ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida seria todo tan distinto.."_

**Caminaba lentamente por el mismo parque en que la vio la ultima vez, no sabia como habia de llegado ahí pero necesitaba sentir el aire mover su cabello, sentir el aire puro, sentirse completamente solo, hasta que escucha una melodiosa voz**

**_X: shaoran… shaoran.. SHAORAN!_**

**_Sh: o.O sakura?_**

**_S: Jejeje si quien mas va a ser:D_**

**_Sh: Tu que haces por aca¿?_**

**_S: Esto es una plaza shaoran por que no deberia de estar aca? -_ con cara de no haber hecho nada _–_**

**_Sh: No lo digo por eso, perdona si te incomodo_**

**_S: No te preocupes, y que haces por aca tan pensativo?_**

**_Sh: solo estirando mis piernas, me canso estar sentado y tu que haces por aquí, y como me viste ¿_**

**_S : ehhhh…………….._**

**_Sh: o.O_**

**_S: Es que……_**

**/ Flash Back /**

_**S: QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_

_**T: vamos que no es para tanto escándalo**_

_**S: COMO QUIERES QUE LO SIGA SIN QUE SE DE CUENTA**_

_**T: no es muy difícil, solo te sientas en un café cercano, te dedicas a beber algún tranquilizante y de pasada pasas a ver si sale.**_

_**S: pero como sabré si saldrá a caminar o se ira en algún auto?**_

_**T: tu de eso no te preocupes, tengo un contacto perfecto a quien acudir**_ – **sonrojada** –

_**S: quien es el chico misterioso… no será eriol ¿?**_

_**T: mi cara te responde? Ajajajaja deja buscar su numero y lo llamo**_ - **momentos después – **

Conversación telefónica

T: Hola eriol que tal? Es que sabes necesito pedirte un pequeñisisisimo favor

E: hola tomy , dime que deseas de este humilde servidor?

T: tu sabes si shaoran saldrá no se por esas casualidades de la vida a caminar por aquí cerca ¿

E: mmmm realmente no lo se, tuvimos un encontrón pero yo te aviso si que va saliendo, te hago un ring te parece? Yo ya te corto me llaman a una reunión, besos my lady, adiós

T: adiós eriol…..

Fin conversación telefónica 

_**T: Ya todo listo…. Yo apenas tenga el ring de eriol te llamo para que prestes atención ok?**_

_**S: si pero OEEEEEEE QUIERES QUE YO ESTE SOLAA EN ESTO!**_

_**T: claro si es tu problema no el mio**_

_**S: perooooo T.T se bueno amiga y acompáñame dale?**_

_**T: que me das a cambio?**_

_**S: si todo resulta bien, y me hago mas cercana a shaoran, le digo que salgamos los cuatros a alguna fiesta o cena te parece?**_

_**T: yo eso lo puedo hacer solita JOJOJOJO pero no te preocupes te acompaño así veo tu cara de pánico.**_

**Dos horas después**

_**S: T…………T**_

_**T: calmate mujer…**_

_**S: no ha salido aun, y quieres que me calme, tanto arreglo para nada, imaginate perdí todo mi dia por este maldito plan!**_

_**T: no te comportes como una niñita, vamos sacas tus garras y aferrate a la esperanza ..**_

_**S: mucha telenovelas te hacen mal tomy**_

_**T: JA si tan s…..**_ – **suena el celular, un ring de eriol** – _**ESS LA SEÑAL! ATACA A TU PRESA FIERA!**_

_**S: o.O**_

**Minutos después…**

**_T: porque me hiciste seguir contigo? No vez que esto pierde la magia_**

**_S: cállate que tengo un ataque de nerviosismo_**

**_T: perdona pero yo me larg,o va a la plaza así que acorrálalo ahí_**

**_S. no es un animal ¬¬_**

**_T: quizás en la cama sea un semental_**

**_S: CALLATE!_**

**_T: adiós sakuritaa!_**

**_S: bueno aquí voy!_**

**/ Fin Flash Back /**

**_S: Es que …. Andaba relajándome después de un largo dia )_**

**_Sh: ahhhhh_**

**_S: siento que te molesto asi que no te interrumpo, gusto en verte…a_**

**_Sh: no me molestas todo lo contrario ::$_**

**_S: jeje vamos a sentarnos al pasto?_**

**_Sh: claro_**

**_S: Y que tal con tu trabajo?_**

**_Sh: bien algo estresante pero bien, y a ti todo bien en el local?_**

**_S: yo creo que si, hace tiempo que no me paso por ahí._**

**_Sh: porque?_**

**_S: porque no he tenido tiempo, he andado por las nubes últimamente._**

**_Sh: y los preparativos del matrimonio_**

**_S: …………._**

**_Sh: perdona si te incomodo la pregunta_**

**_S: no, no hay problema, los preparativos yo no lo veo._**

**_Sh: porque? Discúlpame por lo intruso_**

**_S: jajaja no los veo porque no se….. creo que estoy confundida_**

**_Sh: confundida? En casarte, en no sentir amor por el o por cualquier otra cosa?_**

**_S: es todo….._**

**_Sh: te puedo ayudar en algo yo? No se en cualquier cosa._**

**_S: si en una sola cosa…_**

**_Sh: en que?_**

**_S: Solo abrázame….._**

**Y asi con un reconfortante abrazo recibido sakura se sintió más segura, se sintió confundida y torpemente enamorada**

* * *

_Nota Autora Desquiciada : SIIIII soyy unaa malvada, bruja, demona, estupida, de todoo!! perdoonn meses sin actualizar pero todo tiene un porque, no pude actualizar por quee por fiinnn salii del colegioo! dii la pruebaa para ingresar a la u, me fui de gira de estudio, recibi los resultados de la psu yyyyy quede en la u, desde ahiii ha sido un lio mi vida... y ahora dijee bueee llego la inspiracion por que estaba sola... asi que preferi terminar estoo como sea!!! tengo que terminar este fic para sentirme bien, si no tendre una carga de conciencia gigante!_

_gracias a Rosh bernal por el recordatorio si no fuera por usted no tendria la carga de conciencia que tuve )_

_gracias a los rew!! losss adorooooo!!! ASII QUEE DEJEN CAER SUS REWS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS!_

**_ConniTah-90_**

**_darthmocy_**

**_juchiz_**

**_Sango-Tsunade_**

**ADELANTO!!**

**x1: Que pasaria si te besara ahora…??**

**x2: No lo se, quizas me volverias loca**

**/-/-/-/**

**x3: Me gustas de verdad hare lo que sea por tener tu corazon**

**x4: No hagas nada si ya lo tienes en tus manos**

_jijiji_

_wiiiii!! estoo estaa que arde..._

**tengo una pregunta..**

**desean que haga alguno lemon o lo quieren santurron???**

_adiooss!!_

_espero sus rews!_

* * *

**_Tu Cuerpo Me Hace Enloquecer, Tus Labios Me Dan Placer _**

****

**_atte_**

****

**_CONFUSED AGONY_**


End file.
